


Christmas Came Early

by nartes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Flavored Lube, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartes/pseuds/nartes
Summary: Chloe has an early gift for Leo.-Part of an AU where Leo has a living arrangement with Kamski & Chloe and helps test sex stuff for CyberLife
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Leo Manfred
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Came Early

Leo was idly scrolling through his phone, looking at last minute Christmas ideas, when a text from Chloe came through. Opening it up, he almost dropped his phone from shock. Displayed on his screen was a saucy picture, hand between legs with the middle finger arched teasingly. ‘Your early Christmas present is waiting upstairs for you <3’

Without a second to lose, Leo ran up the stairs, swinging round the banister before bursting into her room.

“Holy shit.”

Chloe was spread nude across the bed, attempting to be seductive and succeeding. Shoulders propped up by pillows, legs spread wide, she looked like a queen on her throne. A light blush painted her cheeks while her dainty fingers glided over the shimmering lips below. “Happy early Christmas?”

“Merry fucking Christmas to you too,” Leo replied with a huge grin, taking off his clothes as he approached the bed. “You’re so beautiful – god, I love you.”

Giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before kneeling between her legs, Leo kept his eyes on Chloe’s hand whilst he kissed along her inner thighs. “Having fun?”

The blush on Chloe’s cheeks deepened, hand pulling away with a string of viscous liquid attached. It was clear that she had made sure she would be more than wet enough before she told Leo to join her. “Well... I might have turned up lubricant production and sensitivity a bit - I got a new flavor to test…”

“Oh? Want me to give it a taste?” Leo trailed faint love bites up her thighs, fingers walking along Chloe’s torso. Arching at the touch, Chloe breathed out a soft sigh of pleasure as her head fell back against the pillows.

“Please? It feels so much better with you… feels good.”

The faint trails of stray slick on her skin left a hint of peppermint on Leo’s lips, causing him to lick them before kissing and teasing Chloe’s entrance with his tongue. The hole clenched around nothing in anticipation, her blush spreading and deepening rapidly. Watching Leo through lidded eyes, Chloe asked him, “Do you- does it taste good?”

Leo hummed eagerly in response, shuffling closer so that he wasn’t straining his tongue. Hands sliding down Chloe’s chest to rest on her hips, Leo closed his eyes before licking between the folds one last time. His tongue then darted into the hole, deeper than the time before, drawing out a muffled moan from Chloe who worried her bottom lip. Bucking slightly against his face, she tangled her fingers in Leo’s hair.

A smile tugged at Leo’s lips at Chloe’s reaction, prompting him to add more vigor to his actions as he started to eat Chloe out properly. One hand trailed downwards, a thumb adding pressure where the folds first part.

That earned another moan from Chloe, legs wrapping around Leo’s torso to pull him closer while his hair was tugged. His nose ended up coming into contact with Chloe’s clit, rubbing harshly and irregularly against it. As Leo got to taste more of her juices, he caught a hint of chocolate beneath all the peppermint. Tongue chasing the flavor, he lapped her inner walls.

A whirring began to build up from Chloe’s components, joining her mewls as she gripped Leo’s hair even tighter, skin at the roots turning white. Slick growing ever more present, it smeared across Leo’s face, the smell of peppermint more prominent. This only served to turn Leo on even more, Chloe’s hands on his head being the only thing to keep him in place as he hummed in pleasure against her crotch, angling his head to gain the best results.

Moaning and whimpering, Chloe jerked as her body responded to sensitive areas being stimulated, pulling a hand from Leo’s hair only to grab her breast and pinch the nipple. The new angle made the volume of the whirring rise rapidly. “F-f-fuck, Leo~!”

The hand on Chloe’s hip squeezed slightly, trying to keep the android in place. Focusing on the indication the whirs gave, Leo scrunched his eyes shut in concentration as he worked harder and faster. Wanton moans grew in volume and frequency until Chloe reached her orgasm, crying out as she squirted before falling back against the mattress. Leo tried catching what he could in his mouth, but inevitably some landed elsewhere. The loud whirring was replaced with a different type, quieter this time, as the interior cooling systems kicked in.

When Chloe came down from her climax, Leo crawled up to her face, kissing her mouth deeply as his hand lightly felt up the other boob. Chloe whined quietly into the kiss, lazily spreading her legs to give Leo more room to move around, kissing back and licking her own fluids from Leo’s face.

With sloppy kisses, Leo mumbled against her, “Fuck, I love you… so wonderful. Best present ever.” His erection rubbed between them, getting slicked up from the excess fluids. “Can we…?”

“Yeah, we can.” Chloe nodded with a gentle smile, reaching up to comb through Leo’s hair before she grabbed a handful, silently preparing herself for whatever approach Leo might choose.

Slowly and carefully sliding himself in, Leo moaned at the pleasure coursing through him and leaned his head into Chloe’s grip. Starting off slow once more, he savored the sensation, pulling whimpers out of Chloe as she wrapped her legs around Leo’s waist. Pulling Leo into a warm and loving kiss, she muffled her moans against the human’s lips.

A regular rhythm of thrusting in and out was set up as he ran his tongue over Chloe’s lower lip during the kiss, various sounds escaping his own mouth while lust and love and pleasure overtook him. It didn’t take long for him to finish inside her, the built-up tension within him finally releasing. When he pulled out a gush of cum followed, Leo’s thick white semen mixed with Chloe’s watery and translucent juices.

Collapsing on top of her, Leo panted as he tried to catch his breath and calm down his racing heart. It took a while for them to come back down to reality, post-orgasmic bliss wearing off. Chloe was the first to attempt moving.

“No, don’t move – I’ll clean up. My treat to you,” Leo said with a loving smile and quick kiss, finding the energy within him to roll off and get up. 

Chloe watched Leo head into the ensuite, LED cycling yellow as she sent off a report to CyberLife. The festive flavored lubricant was a success.


End file.
